


Interlude

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: A brief look into Crime Sorciere's life before the Tenrou Team's return.





	Interlude

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming. There was generally no stopping the man once he went too far into his own head. Jellal could spend _days_ oscillating between self-flagellation and incessant obsessing over Crime Sorciere's next move. Even once he made a decision, he would then proceed to second-guess himself, and later over-analyze the results and pick apart what he'd done wrong or what could have gone better.

The man just did not understand the concept of relaxation.

Ultear knew she was hugely to blame for this. Ease had definitely not been a part of Jellal's experience in the Tower of Heaven. That was in part her own doing, a fraction of the sins _she_ bore. Driven by the compulsion spell she had woven over him, Jellal had worked feverishly for almost a decade to complete the R-System. He'd wound himself tightly into a coil of malevolence and obsession.

And then his memories were torn from him, and there was no time for relaxing as he fought for his life against the Oracion Seis. Imprisonment had brought only boredom and more pain to the man - and time to spiral downward. Releasing him from his cell hadn't done much to help him - too consumed in grief for Erza's loss and his own memories returning.

She hated watching him when he was like that.

But this time, Ultear wanted to interrupt for an entirely different reason.

Namely that dinner was ready, and if it wasn't served soon, it would be as cold as her Ice Make magic.

Perhaps she could wait a couple more minutes, however. Maybe by then Jellal would have finished regaling Meredy with tales of how Fairy Tail conquered the Tower of Heaven to vanquish the devil sitting at its peak.


End file.
